Los retratos de Hogwarts
by Hedone
Summary: Aquello sería uno de los tantos secretos de Hogwarts.


◊_Disclaimer_: Extendida. Harry Potter es de creación original de J.K Rowling, como también derechos de dirección en la Warner Bross. Este escrito está desarrollado sin fines lucrativos.  
◊_Advertencias_: Leve OOC en los personajes, pre-DH, probable PWP [¿?].  
◊_Autor_: Theroux G.  
◊_Notas del Autor: _Espero que disfrutéis del escrito, se me ocurrió mientras leía el primer libro de H.P.

* * *

...

**Los retratos de Hogwarts**

...

Podían permanecer inamovibles en las paredes de aquel colosal castillo, tenían hermosos y detallistas marcos mientras observaban todo a su alrededor, se les permitía visitar los lienzos de sus amigos, pasear por los pasillos de Hogwarts tal y como cualquier alumno, mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos compartiendo secretos o ocultando algunos, los retratos de Hogwarts —muy por el contrario de los fantasmas o el mismo Peeves— sí sabían guardar silencio ante hechos puntuales, admiraban en mutismo muestras de odio, pasión desenfrenada o ayudaban a los alumnos del castillo a lograr cosas únicas y maravillosas... como encontrar el amor.

La dama Gorda siempre guardaba silencio cuando una voz 'desconocida' murmuraba su contraseña oculta bajo aquella capa tratando de no ser reconocido, omitía también el hecho de que aquella presencia se marchara hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin quejarse, o sencillamente no salía hasta que todos los Gryffindor caminaban al gran comedor para su desayuno; los duendes de la sala común se reían risueños cuando Harry Potter se dormía en el sofá de la sala común esperando a alguien, que luego se despertaba sobre saltado cuando era alzado por algo que no veía y se hacían los dormidos cuando aquella sonrisa de enamorado aparecía en sus labios como si no hubiese otra cosa más que él pudiese hacer, trataban de hacerse los sordos cuando el príncipe desconocido no aguataba mucho y arrinconaba al azabache entre el sofá y la capa perdiéndolos de vista mientras aquel sofá se estremecía cada tantos. Los cuadros del pasillo volteaban la mirada haciéndose los locos cuando la espalda del príncipe de Slytherin se golpeaba con fiereza cerca de ellos, o algunas veces omitían susurros necesitados de labios ardientes, ellos tenían paciencia y los dejaban marchar sin queja alguna hasta que la puerta del premio anual se cerraba y escuchaban un par de hechizos antes de que el silencio llegara apremiante a esas horas.

Más de alguna vez Violeta, la amiga de la Dama Gorda, había visto algo que no debía de tener admiradores, no era su culpa que Sir Cagodan y ella habían hecho una apuesta con Phineas Black, él estaba seguro que su nieto en altos grados estaba en algo _misterioso_ y _turbio_ por lo cual había ido a visitar a Sir Cagodan en la torre Sur para que ambos descubrieran el misterio del príncipe de Slytherin. Violeta estaba resguardando la sala de Música cuando escuchó cómo Black chistaba su nombre para que le hiciera espacio, quería entrar allí e inspeccionar el perímetro pero lívido quedó cuando apreció que entre túnicas mal puestas, candente sentir y ruidos extraños provenían de aquella sala; Phineas admitió —de mala gana— que su nieto se había pasado, y que sin duda alguna tenía por lo menos buena mira al fijarse en un Potter, él admitía que los Potter tenían buen linaje a pesar de estar cruzado con muggles, por lo menos la belleza, aunque sea extravagante, era una de sus posesiones.

Albus Dumbledore, en su estado de curiosidad innato, había hablado con Fortescue de lo extraño que estaban los ánimos entre las casas enemigas, decía que ya no era la misma tensión y el joven Malfoy tenía bien controlados a los de su casa, mientras que Harry —muy por el contrario— profesaba que no todos eran iguales, que había que apreciar más allá de la primera impresión.

—¿Usted sabe algo, Director Fortescue? —la curiosidad, algo bueno si se sabe controlar.

—Lo siento, Albus, pero mi pacto está más allá de lo que alguna vez pudiera usted comprender. Sólo le diré que no es nada malo —apaciguó el mago antes de desaparecer de su lugar para visitar a Gunther el Violento.

Sin duda los retratos guardan importantes relatos cotidianos que estaban encarcelados en aquellas paredes. Hoy Abbot Giffard aparte de contrariado estaba sorprendido. Él resguardaba una de las puertas de la gran torre negra de Hogwarts, era su trabajo de aquel año por lo cual, cuando un agitado Malfoy susurró la contraseña con tanta vehemencia no tuvo nada más que hacer que dejarle el libre acceso a él y al chico que traía agarrado por la cintura casi arrastrándolo por donde caminaban, los vio tropezar más de una vez enredando sus cuerpos bajo insultos vanos y por unos momentos creyó que se golpearían cuando el joven elegido se cayó al suelo llevándose al heredero rubio con él... no quiso ver mucho cuando, alborozado, apreció las errantes manos candentes del azabache por el cuerpo del contrario despojando túnicas y camisas sin mucho problema, entendiendo por fin las palabras de la Dama Gorda cuando decía que las serpientes se podían comer a los leones... o a los leones les gustaba jugar con las viperinas.

Snape, quien estaba al paso para vigilar que todo estaba en su debido lugar, furibundo estaba cuando Abbot no lo dejó entrar por nada del mundo pese a la declaración que lo mandaría a encerrar al sótano de los cuadros si insistía en su actitud rebelde.

Murmullos habían muchos en todo el colegio, chismes por doquier en los cuales más de alguno era iniciado por los fantasmas que vagaban sin pedir permiso por todas las piezas y salones de la institución, mas los cuadros eran inteligentes y sabían cómo abrirse para dejar a la idílica pareja correr de otros ojos, y esconderse a los oídos de cualquiera. Por los días de Navidad, Timothy el Tímido observó algo con George Von Rethicus, ambos estaban hablando sobre lo onírico que fue su vida en aquellos tiempos, cuando en 1875 George escapó de una colonia de Gigantes, y Timothy negaba copiosamente que pudiera hacer algo similar. Aquel día Rethicus vio pasar más de cinco veces a Draco por el pasillo de la torre Oeste, un lugar de una sola habitación cerrado al alumnado. Le sorprendió ver allí al premio anual mas no dijo nada, la sexta vez que lo escuchó murmurar algo similar a unas disculpas le sorprendió que un Malfoy supiera el significado de aquellas palabras, cuando de pronto el rubio platinado se paró sobre ellos mirándolos fijamente.

—¿Cómo le dicen a una persona que lamentan ser estúpidos? —curioseó indeciso y soberbio por aquellas palabras.

—¿Q-qué? —estaba de más decir que Timothy no tenía muchas conversaciones con los alumnos.

—No me hagan repetirlo —espetaba furioso.

—Bueno —comenzó George—... primero tienes que oírte sincero, luego mirar a los ojos a aquella persona y decirle calmadamente que lo sientes... estoy seguro que el señor Potter comprenderá —si en aquellos momentos ambos trazos pintados con sabiduría hubieran tenido una cámara mágica, hubieran hecho imperecedero aquel momento: con sus orbes grises abiertos más de lo habitual, su quijada descolocada y aquel rictus de inseguridad poco conocido. El joven Malfoy asintió confuso perdiéndose por los pasillos definitivamente, para luego volver arrinconando al joven Potter gritándole algunas palabras, para nada ensayadas, logrando así el perdón y _algo_ más en aquella sala desierta.

—Jóvenes, ¿Quién los entiende?

Aquello sería uno de los tantos secretos de Hogwarts.

...

* * *

◊_Notas Finales_: x'DD. Cuando pensé en hacer un One-shot de Draco y Harry justo estaba en el capítulo donde Neville olvidaba la contraseña de la sala común... creo que allí me vino el retorcido pensamiento de que quedaría algo Crack! Pero bueno, me gusta :D

¿Reviews? 


End file.
